


Dirtside

by Spacebabie



Series: Norrington in the 26th century [3]
Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fish out of Water, Gen, Man Out of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabie/pseuds/Spacebabie
Summary: The crew rests on Santo for Three main reasons. Zoe visits her family and her son. James adapts to his new life and Kaylee and Simon finalize their plans for their wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.  
James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore, Jerry and Ted and Terry.  
Setting: Takes place after Skyplex Lady Washington.  
Pairings: Mal/Inara, Kaylee/Simon  
-

Dirtside

Chapter 1: Family Reunion

-  
Living dirtside had never really appealed to Zoe Washburne. She never could embrace the concept of living on one planet for long, not much longer for a few weeks. She could stand being in space, living aboard a vessel for months. She was born and raised on a ship. Her mother had also hated the idea of being dirtside, too much of a free spirit with a strong sense of wanderlust. She vowed to raise a family aboard a ship and she managed. She was one of the strongest women Zoe had had ever known.  
Her mother’s sister, Zoe’s Aunt Delilah, was different. Aunt Delilah was always happy with being in a routine, everything was familiar, everything was safe. The idea of spending a life in a ship, hopping from rock to another frightened her. She rarely ever traveled in a ship. Zoe’s mother had told her that Delilah was so nervous she got space sick and broke out in a case of hives.

Zoe stood in front of the familiar one story house. Staring at it, she couldn’t help to wonder what it was like to stay in one location for a while. The pathway was lined with brick like tiles, fit into place for a steady and hard surface for any land vehicle to drive up and stay stationed. There was a small rock garden with small cacti, prickly plants and small flowering bushes. It was a nice house, well maintained, a place that many people would have deemed to be comfortable, and in Zoe’s mind, dull. It was also a place Zoe felt was safe.

“Aunt Zoe,” a six-year-old boy tore through the house without any shoes on. He wore a strange baseball cap with a large green face and cloth arms dangling at the side.

“Drake,” Zoe kneeled in time for the child to collide into her. “You have gotten bigger since the last time I have seen you.” She stood up still with the child in her arms.

“I haven’t grown too much,” Drake said. “Dad got a promotion. He’s now a supervisor and he gets paid more and some more vacation time and we can buy fruit about once a week now and we are getting a new source box for the family room because we have the money. Monica got the best marks in her class and she is acting like she is smarter than everyone and Mom is trying to make that homemade jelly again but it keeps coming out as jam.” The words came out at a hundred miles a minute.

“Slow down,” Zoe chuckled and returned her focus to the house. Her smile faded a bit when she saw her cousin standing at the door with her youngest child by her side. “Alanna.”

“Zoe.” Alanna forced a smile. She had put on a few pounds since Zoe had seen her last, which brought some comfort to her. Alanna was nearing rail thin the last time she came for a visit. She wore the same kind of flower print dress ending at the knees and had her dark hair tied back with a faded scarf.

“Aunt Zoe,” the little girl pointed at her.

“Leelee,” Zoe smiled at the three year old. “I didn’t get to hear about you in the family update.” She set the boy down.

“Drake, get in the house and put on some shoes.” Alanna ordered. She did not lose her stern expression.

“I have heard you are making jam again,” Zoe said once Drake and ran inside.

Alanna turned back to the house and then at her cousin. “Jelly.”

“It’s jam,” Leelee said. “I help.”

“I bet you are a big help,” Zoe brushed her fingers through the dark and puffy pigtails on top of Leelee’s head.

“Hobby is asleep,” Alanna did not dance around the obvious. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked about him.”

“I had figured he was asleep,” Zoe said coldly as she rose to her feet. “You know why I am here.”

“Another visit before you fly off with your captain Reynolds.” Alanna entered. “Spend a few days with him and then he doesn’t see you for weeks. You know this isn’t good for him.”

“Not again.” Zoe felt her reserves being built around her. “I don’t know how many times we are going to go through this discussion.”

“It isn’t healthy. He is going to form an attachment to me.” She pointed to herself. “I love him dearly, but I am not his mother. He will think I am and see you as his aunt Zoe.”

“Should I take him aboard Serenity?” Zoe watched as the two children huddle together on the sofa, both their focus was on the toy in Drake’s hands. “I have explained to you hundreds of times about the lives we live. Were would we put his crib? It wouldn’t fit in my bunk, and when I’m on the job?”

“There are people who don’t go out on a job.”

“I can’t always expect Inara, or Simon, or Kaylee to watch over him.”

“Have you ever thought about leaving Serenity?”

“What?” Zoe pulled her hand back, ready to slap her, but froze at the last second. She could not allow herself to always give in to temper, and she was a guest, not to mention she did not want the children to see. “What did you say?”

“Not forever,” Alanna softened her tone. “You have said it yourself. Once he can walk and talk you will take him with you. Why can’t you stay with us instead?”

“I can’t." Zoe shook her head.

“The war has been over for years. You do not have to obey your sergeant, your captain. He is a capable man. He doesn’t need you.”

“It’s not just him,” Zoe inhaled. “It’s everyone. Now, where is my son?”

“In Drakes’ room, in his crib. What do you mean you mean it is everyone?”

“I can’t abandon them.” Zoe turned to stare her cousin in the eye. “Mal needs me to remind him about the importance of the assignments; Jayne needs me to make certain he doesn’t make any mistake.”

“I know you have had losses.” Alanna’s voice softened. “And your crew will be smaller without you.”

“There is also the new guy.”

“He can help Malcolm keep the ship in shape.”

“He is trying to adapt right now.” Zoe bit down on her lip. What was she going to say. That their newest crew member was born in a time that was long before space travel, even long before man could fly?

“He is having trouble adapting?” Alanna folded her arms.

“He spent his life dirt side, or should I say waterside? He was on a planet with a sea and knew more about sailing than traveling through space. You’ll meet him. You may even like him. He is very polite.”

“I’d ask why he was with your crew, but then I have already met your doctor.” It was a weak attempt at humor, but at least Alanna was no loner on the warpath.  
“He can tell you himself.”

“Would your captain consider taking some time off himself?”

Zoe shook her head. “He is like me. He can’t stand being on the ground for long. He needs to find work. work buys food and fuel. We have to keep her flying.” She would continue the conversation after she had seen her son.  
-  
Zoe didn’t want to think about leaving Serenity, it was her home, her life. She could not turn her back on them. Although it would be tempting. She had worked with Mal for over seven years, she did accrue some vacation time, but those few months would never be enough, not for where her cousin was concerned with the matter.

All concerns about her cousin and her views had faded from her mind as soon as she had stepped into the room shared by both Hobby and Drake. All the decorations were handmade including the mobile hanging over the wooden crib containing a sleeping infant. 

Zoe turned on the light before she approached the crib, hoping it wouldn’t wake her son. If it did she wake him it would weigh down on her guilt far more than any of Alanna’s words.

“Hey there,” Zoe whispered. “Mommy is here.” She stared down at him. He was still wearing the knit cap Alanna had made for him and had a blue blanket covering him. He was dressed in a pair of pajamas that covered everything from neck down. One white padded foot stuck out from under the cover. She watched him sleep, his eyelids fluttering from the dreams he was enjoying. “I haven’t seen you in so long. Mommy went to Earth that Was.”

“Earth that Was?” The light voice of Alanna’s oldest piped up from behind her. “It would take years to get there and nobody can live there.”

Zoe spun around to come face to face with the eight year old. “That is an interesting way of greeting folk, Monica.”

“Sorry.” Monica played with the buttons of her lace-trimmed overalls. “I was going to say hello and then you brought up Earth that Was.”

“It’s a story,” Zoe sighed at the memories that were still too recent and too frightening. “A story that is too real for some.”

“Can I hear the story?”

“Is this the story about your last assignment?” Alanna stepped into the room.

“Our last job that took a bit of a detour,” Zoe explained. “How long as it been?”

“Over three weeks.”

“It felt more like three months.” Zoe turned back to the crib. She felt something was amiss.

“Is that not good enough reason for you?”

Hobby’s ear piercing wail ended the conversation. Zoe did not look or say a word to her cousin and picked her son up.

“I’m sorry.” Alanna closed her eyes and lowered her voice.

“It wasn’t your voice,” Zoe sought out the familiar changing table.

“Ewww.” Monica grabbed her nose. “I smell poop.”

“Exactly.” Zoe placed the infant on the table and quickly unbuttoned his clothing and slipped it off him.

“Lemme help.” Monica opened the small doors on the bottom of the table and pulled out a clean diaper. “There is also powder and lotion.”

“Thank you,” Zoe had placed Hobby’s clothes aside and set to removing the diaper.

“She helps me with him when she is not at school,” Alanna picked up the pajamas. “I’ll have these cleaned.”

“I heard you receive high marks in school.” Zoe placed the old diaper into a diaper pail and used the damp cloth to clean up Hobby.

“I do all my homework and mommy and daddy help me study for tests.”

“Hopefully that is not what you are just studying for. It is good to study for a test, but the real reason to study is to remember it. That is why you learn to store the knowledge. There are people who only study for tests and the rewards at the end. They eventually forget the facts once they achieve their goals, but those who study for the facts will keep everything.”

“I study because I want to learn.”

“That is good.” Zoe sealed the clean diaper. “How are you feeling Hobby?”

Hobby had stopped crying halfway through his diaper change and once Zoe had sprinkled on the powder he made gurgling sounds. Hobby stared at his mother with his bright blue eyes before he pulled his legs back and grabbed onto his toes.

“I think he will be fine.” Monica said.

“Yes he will, once we give him something else to wear.” She picked him up. “You have gained some weight, yes you have, yes you have.” She could not believe the sugary sweet voice she was using on the infant.

“I like the yellow shirt we got him last week.”

“Yellow shirt?” Zoe raised her eyebrows.

“We went shopping and brought him with us and we looked for some baby clothes and there was this one yellow shirt he was pointing at.”

“I would like to see this shirt.” She held Hobby even closer to her and savored the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his hand as he brushed it against the side of her face.

“This one,” Monica held up tiny yellow t-shirt with the picture of a colorful stegosaurus on the center.

Zoe felt her own heart pause for a second. “He wanted that shirt?”

“It sure seemed like it.”

“His father loved dinosaurs.” Zoe set Hobby back down on the table. “He would play with them at the bridge when everyone I was at work. He kept his console covered with his dinosaurs and plastic trees. Even when he flew he had them.”

“He was nice.” Monica said softly, remembering the only time she had met Wash. “And funny, he made me laugh.”

“He made everyone laugh,” Zoe slipped the shirt on her wriggling son.

“Who flies your ship now?” Monica handed her a pair of blue pants.

“A very special young woman.” Zoe held onto Hobby’s legs. “Would you like to hear about our last assignment?”

“Yeah.” Monica pulled open the top dresser.

“A friend of ours built a special machine for a group of people. He didn’t like what he has done because he was afraid of what that group was going to use the machine for.”

“What did you friend do?”

“He asked us to get it for him.”

Monica stared at her with wide eyes. “You mean steal it?”

Zoe knew she could not like to the girl. “Yes we stole it for him, but on the way back something went wrong. One of our crew members decided to play with it.”

“Was it Jayne?”

“Yes.” Zoe smiled. “It was Jayne.”

“Doesn’t he ever learn?” Monica rolled her eyes.

“No he doesn’t.” Zoe fastened Hobby’s pants and accepted the socks and shoes, Monica handed to her. “He did something to the machine. Our ship started to shake and we ran to secure ourselves and then everything went dark.”

“You crashed?”

“Not exactly. Everything was dark and we woke up on a beach and we couldn’t find our ship. We came across a young man and he led us to an old sailing ship. We fixed that ship up and he directed us to a swamp where a strange lady lived.”

“What kind of strange lady?”

“She was a tall woman and wore a raggedy black dress and had dots tattooed around her eyes. She had black stained lips and gray teeth.”

“Gray teeth?” Monica made a face. “Yuck.”

Zoe nodded. “She had a white snake in her hut and had jars hanging from the beams. She told us we had gone back in time and in order to get back here we had to find our ship and to do that we had to find a pirate.”

“You went back in time?” Monica shook her head. “You can’t go back in time. Time travel doesn’t exist.”

“See.” Drake stood in the doorway holding onto a plastic robot. “She says stuff like that all the time.”

“Do not.” Monica turned on her heel. “I only tell the truth.”

“She thinks she knows everything.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Let’s not start this,” Zoe had Hobby in her arms again.

“Start what?” Alanna called from another part of the house.

“Nothing.” both brother and sister shouted back.

“How about you two show me stuff you learned in school and I shall tell the whole story at dinner.”

“Okay.” Monica shrugged.

“From the start?” Drake asked.

“From the start,” Zoe smiled. “The rest of the crew might be with us. They can also help tell the story.” Knowing her cousin, Alanna would invite Mal and the others. “You may get to meet a 700 year old man.”

“Shiny,” Drake said.

Monica blinked. “Really?”

“Really,” Zoe said before Hobby mumbled out another baby word, voicing his opinion.  
-


	2. Adapting

Dirt Side

Chapter 2: Adapting   
-  
Through out his adult life, James Norrington has handled things with precise care, respect and grace. He would hold the wheel spokes of a Navy ship firmly, but would not form a crushing death grip unless he was in the throes of a storm. He never mashed his fingers on the keys of his spinet in frustration when he was having difficulty with a certain piece and would practice the song over and over again, before he played it before an audience. He displayed the same care and manners whenever he was eating and when he handled a sword, even during his darkest hours he tried to maintain some form of dignity whenever held the handle of a mop, or carried a shovel, and when he ate along with Sparrow’s crew. If he was able to handle that then why was he having difficulty with eating utensils?

The blasted wooden sticks have been giving him trouble the past few weeks when they were set out at the dinner table. He had watched as his captain and the other members of the crew used them to pick up food and bring it to their mouths as easily as he used a fork and spoon. Even Jayne Cobb was able to make it appear graceful and yet every time he tried to mimic their movements he ended up dropping his food at the edge of the table, by his plate or on his lap, whenever the sticks themselves did not slip out from his hands. He had thought he nearly had it under control during dinner when a piece of food slipped and landed in his soup, spilling out broth over the sides. The action brought a few sniggers of laughter from Cobb until the rest of the crew glared at him and Inara gave Cobb a smack on the shoulder.

It was the reason why he decided to stay behind to guard Serenity, in his own words, while the rest of the crew went exploring around town. It would give him time to practice using the chopsticks until he was secure with the task. He had found a few pieces of paper and tore them into smaller pieces, folded each piece and placed them in a bowl. Once he had managed to move all of the pieces of paper from one bowl to the other he would be ready to use them to eat.

“Is someone in here.” Inara stuck her head into the galley.

“Only me, Miss Serra,” James said before the piece of paper fell from the chopsticks and onto the small pile in between the bowls.

“What are you doing?” She was still wearing that odd strip of cloth that had the thickness of a scarf draped around her arms.

“Trying to keep myself from appearing like fool at dinner,” James answered before he parted the two sticks and managed to grab another piece of paper. “As with everything, one must practice before he can get it right.”

“Don’t let Jayne get to you.” She pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. 

“I try to ignore Mr. Cobb’s words and actions.” He bit down on his lip until he had managed to drop the paper into the second bowl. “This is for myself.”

“You are holding them wrong,” she said.

“I am?” He stared at the chopsticks before he handed them to her.

“You hold them like this.” she laid one down against her index finger and held the second secure between thumb and index finger. “Let your thumb do all the work.” She picked up one of the bits of paper and placed it into the other bowl before she handed the chopsticks back.

“Like this?” He held them in the same manner as she had them.

“Yes,” Inara placed her hand over his and guided his hand to the bowl he was removing the paper from. “Now we work it like this.” Together they dipped the chopsticks into the bowl and placed the paper into another bowl. “Now, lets see you try.”

He stared at his hand and the bowls and he tried to repeat Inara’s actions. The first time he dropped the paper back into the first bowl, seconds after lifting it, but the second time he managed to take it across and place it into the second bowl.

“You see? you are getting it.”

“Not as soon as I like.” he frowned when he dropped another bit of paper.

“This will take time. You know it won’t happen in an instant. How long did it take you to master a sword?”

“It took me a year to actually learn how to use one, and nearly three years before I can say that I had truly mastered it.”

“It won’t take a year to master these.” She pointed at the chopsticks.

“It’s not just the chopsticks, it’s nearly everything, chores, the language, the charts of the different systems.” He had tried to mop the cargo bay floor earlier that day and it took him every bit of muscle in his body to move the thing a few inches, until Kaylee Frye turned the on switch. He had also tried to help out with dinner by trying to create something form a protein pack. It turned into a disgusting blob of-well he wouldn’t think of the word Cobb had used to describe it.

“This isn’t the world you were born and raised it.” Inara rose out from her seat. “It will take time to adapt, and you are doing far better than I had imagined.”

“Thank you, Miss Serra.”

“I will be in my shuttle. You know how to call me if you need anything?”

“That is one of the few things I have learned.” He dropped the last piece into the bowl.

“I may come back, in case I get thirsty.” Inara said before she left the room.

“Thank you,” he called again this time using the Chinese words instead. He had the basics memorized. He knew how to greet and say good-bye, greet in the morning and before he went to bed, yes and no, and how to ask and thank them. That was practically it. There were more phrases for him to learn, such as ask for the time. There was a lot for him to learn, and he was going to try to figure out how to read those words written in their original style.

There was also the shooting. Cobb had introduced him to such a variety of weapons. James started off with guns the size of pistols and earned a brief bit of respect from Cobb when the shot had met the target. All the respect dwindled away when James tried to reload it before he remembered that particular pistol could hold six shots and the bullets themselves were made to already have the powder. He spent the remaining five, four struck the metal cans, Cobb had set up, the fifth struck a tree, and as luck would of have it, straight into the nest of hornets. The two of them left the area immediately.

“Perhaps there would be more shooting tomorrow,” James mumbled as he finished another round of chopstick practice, this time had only dropped three pieces of paper in between the bowls. “Miss Serra is correct. I just need to keep at it.” He would try a few more times before he retired to his bunk for the night.

-

The music playing through the speaker system of the tavern wasn’t too loud. It provided a nice background sound for James. He could hear the guitar twangs and not really understand the words, perhaps someday, but not now and he did not want to. The game was on his mind.

“Yeah,” Cobb grunted from one of the pool tables and raised his cue stick up. “That’s fifty you owe me now.” He stood back; eyes were on his opponent.

“Wanna go for another round?” The burly looking man asked. “We can make it interesting this time. Double or nothing?”

“Not a good idea, Mr. Cobb,” James muttered under breath before he took another sip from his bottle of beer.

“Jayne?” Captain Malcolm Reynolds strode forth, carrying his own bottle of beer. “Remember what we talked about?”

Jayne blinked before he frowned in disappointment. “Oh yeah.” He turned to his opponent. “No can do man. I can put another ten in if you are willing too.”

“Might as well,” the burly man grunted before he pressed on the start button. It had taken Captain Reynolds nearly an hour to explain how the holographic balls worked.  
James turned around to his own game and own opponent as the other man threw his last dart at the board. James preferred this particular game of skill. There were no illusions caused by light sources or whatever the captain had said, and also there was no money involved, just a friendly game with a young man named Peter.

“Your turn,” the gangly man said before he took a step back.

“Thank you.” James set his bottle down and selected his darts. He squinted at the red center of the bull’s eye before he threw the first dart. The sharp prick landed with a light thud, just a hair-spread away from the center.

“Good one.” his opponent nodded. There was no bitterness in his tone. The man was clearly a good sport.

“Thank you,” James smiled again before he took another sip from his beer.

“Where did you get that coat?”

“This?” James ran his finger down a golden braid of his naval coat. “It is a long story.” He held up his second dart and threw it. This one landed near the other.

“You don’t want to tell it?” One of the bar maids approached them.

“Likes I said it is a long story, and none of you would believe me.”

“He told it to us and we still don’t believe him.” Captain Reynolds walked up from behind. “We think he paid someone to make a replica of an ancient military coat for him.” He placed a hand on James’s shoulder. “What kind was it again?”

“The Royal Navy from the eighteenth century.” James answered, partly grateful for his captain’s interruption.

“Looks really fancy,” Peter said.

“Yeah,” Mal swallowed some more of his beer. “Supposed to be a high ranking officer.” He furrowed his brows, trying to make himself appear as if he were deep in thought. “What was that rank again?”

“Commodore.” James picked up his third dart. “Technically this is also the coat of a Captain. Commodores wore two kinds of coats. The coat of a captain when he is in action and an admiral coat for ceremonies.”

“Good shot and educated.” The barmaid gave a James a look over that temporarily made him uncomfortable. “Not to mention tall, beautiful green eyes and that accent, well that accent and that voice.”

“Thank you, Miss,” James gulped as he felt his face flush. Damn it. He should be used to bar maids looking at him like that. He had caught the eyes of many women in Port Royal, yet his eyes were only for Elizabeth and while he was floundering around Tortuga he had caught a few eyes of some of the bar maids there, as well as a few of the jezebels.

“Save it, Teyla,” the young man said. “Guy like him is most likely married or going out with someone.”

Teyla shrugged. “They always are.”

Malcolm leaned over and whispered into James’s ear. “Already attracting women of this century.”

“I wasn’t trying.” James focused on the target.

“I know you are not,” Mal continued to whisper. “Just be careful if you do find one you like. They eventually find out who you are they will think you are crazy, or just take advantage of you.”

“Thank you, father.” James breathed deeply before he threw the dart. Time seemed to have stopped as it shot through the air and struck the board, landing a bit off center of the bull’s eye, but it was within the red.

“All right,” Peter said as he and Teyla clapped. “Looks like you won this one.”

“I believe so,” James smiled before he finished his beer.

“How did you get so good?” Teyla asked.

“Not different from shooting at cans,” James explained. Cobb had taken him out again and gave him the same pistol as last time. James was able to shoot and strike all the cans before Cobb gave him a slightly bigger and more powerful weapon. There was a bit of recoil at first. They would have gone through several guns if Captain Reynolds had intervened and complained about the price of ammo.

“I bet you can sing and cook.”

“I am not sure about the singing,” Captain Reynolds said. “But trust me, you don’t want to eat his cooking.”

“I’m still learning.” James smiled at the memory of that morning when he had made a protein pack into something that was actually edible. Miss Frye had clapped after she had tasted the banana pudding and nearly everyone else had nodded and thanked him for it.

“And since I have breakfast duty tomorrow I’m going to give him another lesson.” Mal gave James another pat on the shoulder.

The breaking of glass brought their attention back to the pool tables where one man wielded a broken bottle at another man who threatened him with a cue stick. Another man tried to slam something down on the man with the broken bottle, but a fourth tackled him to the ground.

“All right,” Jayne grinned at the sight and dropped his cue. “This night is getting even better.” He cracked the knuckles in each of his hand.

“Jayne,” Captain Reynolds called to him. “Get over here.”

Cobb stared at the two of them, and then stared at the action, and glanced back at his captain before his face fell. “Awww.”

“We have started our own fights before.” Reynolds made a gesture to the door. “There will be others.”

“I do not blame you, Captain,” James said as he and Reynolds slowly backed away to the entrance. “In my darker days I have started my fair share of tavern brawls.”  
“You?” Reynolds just stared at him. “I’m still finding that hard to believe.”

“You still don’t believe I was once a dirty unkempt member of Sparrow’s crew?” Even he had a hard time of believing it himself.

“Nope,” Reynolds shook his head. “Let’s go Jayne. Kaylee is buying us some popcorn so we can all watch a movie on the cortex.”

“Popcorn?” Cobb blinked. “I’m coming.”

-

The popcorn was coated in a cheesy topping that turned James’s and nearly everyone else’s fingers a bit yellow. James didn’t mind that. What he did mind was the bits of popcorn that stuck to his teeth. Well he did have his own toothbrush in his bunk.

“What did you think of the movie?” Kaylee asked as she and James walked to the passenger bay.

James stopped trying to remove the pieces with his tongue. “Charming. I enjoyed it very much. It was a good story and I loved the bond between the child and the creature.”  
“My favorite part was when they were trying to escape the cops.” Kaylee smiled. “They get to the dead end and he made all their bicycles fly.”

“Who wouldn’t want to experience that?” James asked. “It’s a pity, Mr. Cobb did not get to see the end.”

“Oh.” she shrugged. “He’s seen it about ten times before. He usually ducks around the sad part because he doesn’t want anyone see his eyes get all misty.”

“He cries during that part?”

Kaylee nodded. “Sometimes.” She paused in her footsteps.

James raised his eyebrows at her before he stared ahead at his bunk. The door was slid open half way. “Who is in there?”

“Just me.” Cobb backed out.

“What were you doing in my bunk, Mr. Cobb?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop with that mister stuff?” Cobb asked.

“Jayne that is his sanctuary,” Kaylee frowned. “You just can’t break into someone’s sanctuary like that. How would you like it if we go into your room?”

“I would love it.” Cobb leered at her. “Drop by anytime.”

James felt like his teeth wasn’t the only part of him that needed cleaning. “She is affianced Mr-“ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was not going to get far with an argument with him. “Fine. I will come into your bunk while you are asleep and I will be naked.”

Kaylee’s eyes widened and Cobb stepped back in revulsion. 

“Hell no you aint,” Cobb said.

“That is the point we are trying to make,” Kaylee said.

“Well I aint naked, and he damn well better not be if he knows what’s good for him,” Cobb brushed past him. “Don’t know what he leans towards. Wouldn’t be surprised if he swung both ways with that fancy talk and all.”

“Bi Zui, Cobb.” James took a step into his bunk.

“What?” the taller man turned around. “What did you say?”

“You heard me,” James said.

“Don’t need to be starting any trouble.” Kaylee stepped in between them.

“He told me to shut up,” Jayne balled his hands into his fists.

“Yes he did.” Kaylee smiled when the realization struck her. “He said it in Chinese. He’s learning.”

“That I did,” James smiled at the fact.

“He did didn’t he.” Jayne relaxed. “I’m going to be in my own bunk.” He turned around.

James shook his head before he tried to see what kind of mess, Cobb had made in his bunk. To his surprise there was nothing out of order. Everything was still packed away and everything that was on the walls was still there, everything plus one. A wooden mount was nailed onto one wall and on top of the mount was the sword William Turner had made.

“He did this?” James stared at it in disbelief.

“He did what?” Kaylee stuck her head into the room. “He made you a place for your sword.”

“Why? I appreciate the gesture, and owe him a bit of an apology and gratitude, but why did he do it?”

“Maybe because he has a place for all his weapons that he loved.” Kaylee shrugged. “And you love that sword and he wanted to make a proper place for it.”

“I can understand that bit of reasoning.”

“You see? He does have a soft side.” Kaylee stepped back. “Are you going to bed?”

“I might.” James shrugged. “I am a bit tired.”

“I guess this means good night, James.”

“Good night, Miss Frye.” He turned to his sink and grabbed his toothbrush.

After he went through the ritual of brushing his teeth, changing into his sleeping clothes and washing his face he felt like he wasn’t tired enough to actually sleep. He did lie down and cradled his arm while he examined his room. One wall held his naval ensemble, including his hat and wig. Another wall proudly displayed the English flag, another wall contained a shelf where he placed his model of The Dauntless and over it was his sword.

“Good day,” James declared proudly before he turned off the light.


	3. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.  
James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore, Jerry and Ted and Terry.  
Setting: Takes place after Station.  
Pairings: Mal/Inara, Kaylee/Simon

Dirt Side

Chapter 3: Wedding Plans.

-  
“Chewy?” Kaylee Frye repeated the word she had heard her fiancé say a few minutes before. “What kind of chewy?”

“What do you mean what kind of chewy?” Simon set his glass down on the dining area table.

“Well there is the good kind of chewy, like chicken hearts or tako chewy and then there is the bad kind, like gristle.” She turned the page back in the catering book and felt her mouth water at the glossy image of the venison steaks prepared in a merlot. The wedding plans were coming to a finalization. They already had made arrangements to one of the most fancy hotels on Santo and Inara had sent the fabric samples and design sketches to the dressmakers for the wedding gown and bridesmaid dresses to be maid. 

“This is more of a ropey chewy,” Simon explained. “At least the venison always was on Osiris. Our mother never prepared it for the family because she didn’t like the taste. I have tried it at other places and while it did taste good, it was always-“ He shrugged. “Chewy.”

“Then it is the bad kind of chewy,” Kaylee frowned as she turned the pages. That put venison out, but then it did narrow down the idea of the main course for the reception feast. “What about pheasant?”

“Ah.” he leaned back in his chair. “Now that I do enjoy. We usually had pheasant around Christmas and we either had orange sauce or a raspberry sauce. We alternated between the years.”

“Orange sauce,” Kaylee chirped and flipped through the book. “There is a yummy looking picture of pheasant with orange sauce.” She paused when she came across the picture she was looking for. “Here it is. I want to try it, but there is also quail.”

“I would go with the pheasant.” Simon picked up one of the fabric swatches piled at the corner of the table. Kaylee had made her final decision, but she couldn’t bear to throw them out, or even return them to Inara.

“Pheasant tastes better?”

“Well there is the fond memory of pheasant from holiday meals and then there is the fact that quail is a very small bird. We would have to order twice as much.”  
“Oh.” her face fell briefly. “Well we finally narrowed that down.” She set the book down and picked up another. The second covered various wines and liquors “We can now choose the wine.”

“One wine?” Simon set the swatch down. “Should have a variety.” He froze. “I mean we will have the one you want the most, but there should be more.”

“It is also your day.” Kaylee knew he was trying hard not to say something stupid, or what he might consider to be stupid and accidentally offend her. “We’ll have the wine you like and the wine I like, and there will be beer and sake and maybe some mixed drinks and sodas and juices for those who don’t want to drink or are too young.” Her eyes widened when a new idea entered her mind. “Maybe we should also hire a bartender.”

“Do you think the Captain will accept that idea?”

Kaylee chewed the bottom of her mouth. “He might.” Every time she brought up the wedding and every new change in front of Malcolm, her captain would just stare at her for a minute before he would nod. He hadn’t brought up the subject of the cost once, but she knew he had to be thinking of it. “We could also have the stuff and my uncle Otis could be the bar tender. He does that sort of things at parties.”

“We should also discuss the-“ Simon paused when he heard a not too distant groan. “The music. You did like the idea of cellists right?”

“A whole string quartet,” Kaylee nodded. “And a pianist.” She could picture the string quartet at one side of the alter and the pianist at the other side. Their music blended together as they played the wedding march for her. The daydream ended when she heard another groan, this time louder and more recognizable.

“Someone got hurt.” Simon stood up.

“Captain?” Kaylee spun around in her chair to face the direction the groan was coming from.

“I’m sorry.” James Norrington’s voice was heard before he entered the dining area, half dragging Malcolm Reynolds along with him. Both men wore heavy belts with long hilts. James carried his sword in his and Malcolm had the sword Kaylee carried when she was disguised as a naval officer.

“Not your fault,” Malcolm said. “Don’t really need to be carrying me either.” He stepped back away from the commodore and cringed. “Just a little pull that was all.”

“What happened?” Kaylee sprung to her feet.

“I pulled something in my leg when I jumped back.” Mal rubbed his sore upper thigh. “Trying to dodge James’s blade before I thrusted back, or would that be a parry?”

“It doesn’t matter,” James said. “I may have come a bit too fast.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Mal lost the weakness in his voice and had his jaw set. “You never apologize for something like that. If I was with an enemy they would not think twice about if they were coming at me too fast or not.”

“Are you in the need of my service?” Simon asked.

“I just need some pain killers.” Mal waved him off and tried to stand on his sore leg and instantly recoiled when he put weight on it.

“You are going to need more than just pills, Captain,” James said. 

“I’m not going to need a lot of fussing. I did manage to get up the stairs.”

“With my help.”

“That’s because you insisted.”

“You shouldn’t have come up here,” Simon said in a firm tone before he approached James. “You should have brought him to the infirmary and then come and get me.”

“I’m sorry.” James shot Mal a look. “But our captain does have quite the hard head and was going to climb up the stairs anyway. I just made it easier for him.”

“Which I didn’t need,” Mal protested.

“That is the point I’m trying to make.” Simon held up his hands in frustration. “James should have used the comm Link in the infirmary and I would have come down.” He turned to Mal. “You shouldn’t have tried to move and waited for me.”

“It’s just a little pull.” Mal insisted.

“No it isn’t,” Kaylee spoke up. “Everyone can see how much it is hurting you, and James might not be sure how the communication link in the infirmary works.” She was careful to use the full name and not the abbreviation of the technology.

“Kaylee?” Inara’s voice entered from the other end. The sound of her jewelry jingling against each other was heard before the companion stepped into the dining area. Her eyes widened with concerned when she saw Mal favoring his one leg.

The Captain met her gaze. He pointed to his leg and scabbard before he narrowed his eyes and frowned.

The concern left her eyes and she placed her hands on her hips. Her head shook, but not a single word left her mouth.

James stared at the two of them before he raised his eyebrows.

Kaylee watched them all before her eyes met with Simon’s. He blinked and shrugged while he nodded.

“I was going to ask how your lesson went,” Inara finally said. “But if you are going to just stare at me like that then you can forget it.”

“What?” Mal blinked.

“I’m going back to my shuttle. James and Kaylee, you are invited to come along.” She smiled at Simon. “I’d invite you as well, Simon, but Mal needs you to treat him.”

“I understand.” Simon nodded before grabbing Mal by the arm. “Come with me sir.”

-

Kaylee was used to the incense-laden shuttle that served as Inara’s room, but she always felt like she was stepping into the pages of a fairytale whenever she entered. Inara’s bed was always fit for a princess. Kaylee didn’t care if the mattress was filled with synthetic feathers or not. It was one of the softest beds she had ever seen and Inara had always covered it in sheets made of silk and satin.

She had marveled over the curtains and rugs used to cover the once sterile panels of the walls and floors of the shuttle. Talented weavers and sewers had taken threads and seemed to have dunked them into pots of liquid jewels in the colors of sunset and sunrise themselves before weaving them into elegant patterns. Some of the curtains had beaded tassels.

“I have been here before.” James tried not to gape as he took in the interior. “I keep forgetting how beautiful this room is.”

“Thank you,” Inara said as she set a copper teapot on a moveable-heating coil and turned it on. “But it isn’t a room, per say, it is a shuttle.”

“A shuttle.” James stared at the glowing globs of Inara’s lava lamp. “Actual boats, a space faring boat to be precise, not like Serenity”

“She is a ship.” Kaylee made her way to one of Inara’s jewelry boxes. She traced her fingers over the carved patterns.

“Not a boat.” James shook his head. “I respect Captain Reynolds in many ways, but one thing he does that bothers me is refer to a fine ship as a boat.”

“Only one thing?” Inara blinked.

James shrugged. “It is the only annoyance that springs to mind. I believe Sparrow had done the same thing.”

“You haven’t been living with us long enough.” Inara pointed to one of the large cushions surrounding the small coffee table. “Have a seat. Kaylee you are welcome to help yourself to any jewelry for your wedding.”

“You mean it?” Kaylee felt her smile reach each of her ears. “I was going to wear bracelets, but then is it good to wear bracelets with gloves?”

“You are wearing gloves at your wedding?” James lowered himself to the nearest cushion and tried to stifle a groan.

“My mama said she is going to let me wear the gloves she wore at her wedding and those are the same gloves my grandma wore to hers and my great grandmother wore them as well.”

“I believe that might be your something old,” Inara said.

“Something old, something new,” Kaylee mouthed the rhyme as she opened the small doors and shelves. “Something borrowed and something blue.” She pulled out a gold chain dripping with polished purple gems. “Mama’s gloves is the something old and my dress will be the something new.” She held the necklace against her chest and turned to the nearest mirror to examine herself. “One of Inara’s sparklies will be the something borrowed.”

“And a traditional garter would be the something blue.” Inara selected three small porcelain cups and set them on the coffee table.

“Garter?” James asked. “Not two garters?”

“Just the one and it is used in wedding ceremonies. The bride wears a blue garter around her leg.” Inara turned off the coil. “After she throws her bouquet to all the unmarried women, her grooms pulls it off her leg and throws it to the unmarried men.”

“And one of them catches it?”

“The man who catches the garter is the next man to get married,” Kaylee set the purple stones aside and picked up a necklace containing beads of gold and silver and pearls. “The same for the woman who catches the bouquet.”

“The tea is ready.” Inara nearly filled the small cups with tea and lifted the lid of the sugar bowl. “Sorry I don’t have any cream.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” James used the tiny tongs to place a few cubes into his cup. “I am certain your tea does not need much to flavor it.”

“It is already flavored.” Kaylee examined two other necklaces. One had tiny tear drop shaped pieces of jade and turquoise, the other was a silver chain with actual diamonds.

“Is it peppermint?” James asked. “River has talked about your tea in the past.”

“This time it is almond.” Inara sat down next to him.

“Hmmm Almond,” Kaylee stared at the two necklaces in her hands and sighed. She could always decide on which one to wear later, she had plenty of weeks before her wedding, but Inara’s almond tea was ready now.

“Have you picked out the jewelry you want?” Inara asked as soon as Kaylee sat down. “Or are you still deciding?”

“I’m still deciding.” Kaylee reached for the tongs. “I can make a final decision after we order the food.”

“Where you discussing your wedding dinner when we interrupted?” James raised his eyebrows.

“Pretty much.” Kaylee placed the sugar cubes into her cup and slid the tons through the space between bowl and one of the handles. “We are going to go with the pheasant in orange sauce, but we still haven’t picked out the wines yet.”

“Wine selection is an important decision,” James said.

“What do you have in mind?” Inara asked.

“A blush,” Kaylee used both hands to pick up her teacup. “A pretty pink blush with a hint of berries in the flavor.”

“That does sound sweet,” James said before he blew the steam off the top of his cup.

“I know the right kind,” Inara smiled. “I’ll send a wave and have it delivered here."

“Not just yet.” Kaylee stared at her reflection in the surface of the tea. “I want to have Simon’s favorite and some other liquors.”

“Like brandy?” James suggested before he took a sip. “Or amaretto?”

“Amaretto?” Kaylee stared up at him.

“Almond flavored liquor,” Inara explained. “You have tried it before, James?”

The former commodore nodded. “It was a small engagement gift from one of my officers.” he frowned at the memory. “Bought between the time we returned to Port Royal and before Sparrow’s planned hanging.”

“You were engaged before?” Kaylee took a sip. It was a little too warm for her mouth, but not hot enough to actually burn her tongue.

“Briefly,” James sighed. “And then I realized she was in love with another man and I let her go.”

“Oh.” Kaylee set her cup down.

“I’m sorry,” Inara said.

“I could of held her too her promise,” He sighed again.

“But you didn’t.” Kaylee grabbed his arm. “Letting her go shows you really loved her and that is one of the sweetest things someone could do.”

“Thank you, Miss Frye.”

“I know you will meet the right person. There are a lot of unattached women out here in the black.”

“Many that are part of high society,” Inara added.

“The Captain warned me that if someone found out the truth they might think I am mad, or take advantage of my lack of understanding this world.” James took another sip from his cup.

“Don’t believe a word he says,” Inara said.

“He is just saying that because he cares,” Kaylee added. “He has the utmost respect for you and he still feels bad, considering what you have done for us and he is just looking out for you.”

“I do appreciate the concern.” James picked up his cup and took another sip.

“He does look out for his crew.” Inara stared at her own cup. “You should have seen how he was when he found out Zoe was pregnant.”

“He treated her like a fragile doll.” Kaylee smiled at the memory and could still hear Zoe quarrelling with the captain. “Didn’t want her to be in the action all the time. She didn’t want to be pampered.”

“She did enjoy the slumber party.” Inara smiled.

James blinked. “Slumber party?”

“It’s something young girls do,” Kaylee explained. “A group of girls spend the night at one friends house, they break out the sleeping bags and blankets and big pillows. They talk about boys, play games, tell ghost stories, have pillow fights.”

“And Mrs. Washburne enjoyed this pillow fight?”

“We all did,” Inara laughed. “River painted Zoe’s toenails purple.”

“And boys don’t have such parties?”

“They do.” Inara paused to take a drink from her cup. “But they call them sleepovers.”

“The reception will be a different kind of party,” Kaylee smiled and imagined herself in the gown of her dreams and Simon in a tux. “There will be delicious food and dancing.”

“And costing Mal a lot.” Inara shook her head. “How many times has he brought that up?”

“Never,” Kaylee said. “He never mentioned it and when I apologized for the cost he just held up a hand and said I shouldn’t worry.”

“He did?” Inara furrowed her brows.

Kaylee nodded before she turned to James. “See how he cares about everyone?”

“I can see.” James nodded.

“He would do that for you,” Inara set her cup down. “Have you decided on the songs you want played?”

“Songs?” She could not believe she had forgotten that part. “I guess I still have those details to work out.”


End file.
